Let's make goodies
by unleashingmyimagination94
Summary: It's just a funny lemon.Adrian and Rose.Please give feedback.


‚So,Adrian,what you 're actually telling me is that you'll cook lasagna for me only if I give you a lap dance first?'

‚Well,actually,more like a private dance...It doesn't have to be lap or chest or that...Just a dance.'I put up my huge,wet puppy narrowed her eyes.

‚And if I refuse it means you are going to let me STARVE?'

‚You can always make some of those deliciouuus eggs of yours!'

‚You are taking advantege of the fact that the only thing that you an cook happens to be my most favorite food...You are so Adrian-like!'

I winked and leand over to her and grabbed her waist,pressing my lips on tasted like chocolate.

‚You sneaked chocolate from the cupboard?Again?'I said laughing.

‚No,of course not.'

Oh,yes,she did.

‚Ok,let's get back to the subject.I either perform a sexy dance slash striptease slash lap dance and get to eat one of your delicious lasagnas,either starve or get intoxicated with my self-cooked food?'

‚Baby,your food is great'.I said,barely restrainig my chuckles.'I mean,I almost reached the heaven last time I ate something cooked by that your delicious benedict eggs?'

She looked at me sarcasticly and amused.'Heaven?'

‚Yeah,baby...'I grinned devilishly.'I almost fucking died of food poisoning and got to heaven!'I laughed.

‚So,is that the angel in you demanding that dance?I can't not even argue with you because I'm hungry and I have no choice...You FUCKING prick!Seat your ass down and wait on the couch.'

‚Are you gonig to get me a whiskey or something?'

‚Are you making cake too?'

I grunted in objection.

‚Than no.'

She entered the bedroom and slammed the door,not before giving me a provocative she was into it...reaaaally into it.I liked these games we played...Chef-me,maid-her...

I went for the refrigerator and grabed a beer.I felt is going to be her ,only the tought of it got me hard.

‚Were the fuck are you?You are letting the lady wait and the lady is going to get really pissed and beat you up,you little pervert!'she shouted from the living room.

I left the kitchen slowly looking at her from behind the door.I lifted my eyebrow than my jaw ,I knew she was incredibly beautiful and hot,but never underestimate the power of black .I was hard...She wore a pair of black,devilishly small panties matching a bra,my white shirt and red heels and of you might say it's too comune,that you girlfriends did that a thousand times,but belive me,you haven't seen my Rose in did I before.

She started to walk towards me slowly,smiling seductivly.I sat the beer was too classy,she deserved a whiskey.I took my drink as fast as possible and than let her guide me towards the bended and took off my tie,letting the shirt open,alowing me to have a full up-down view tanned skin,her beautiful hair ,the way it felt in waves over her shoulder and her soft touches,everything about her drove me insane.

She walked away,placed herself in the midle of the room and started moving **lecherously up and started taking her clothes off one by one and by the time she was only wearing her panties and heels she aproached me and coverd my eyes with her scarf,knotting it bended over and than wispered in my ear.**

‚**Mr. Ivashkov ,you have been a very-very-very good lasagna-cooker and for that,you need to be punished...'**

**I laughed while she unbuttoned my shirt and tosed it scarf was soft and transparent so that I could see every move that she unbuttoned my pants wich,sincerely,were a bit tight at the moment and than hooked her fingers into the waistband of my silk boxers.I lifted my hips slowly and alowed her to take them off ,I was fully naked,while she still had something ,I realised,is how she clearly said:'I'm the boss,bitch'.**

**And I was fine with that.**

She kneed in front of me,kissing my chest and caressing my hips with her fingers.

I liked her ‚program'.Everything that starts with a blowjob is gonna end ,anything that starts with Rose it's ending she leaves in the midddle of it.

She kept tracing kisses and licks across my chest and down my stomach,until she reached the area she,I mean,I,was most intrested wrapped her palm around my dick and stroked it slowly from the tip to the this time,I was hard.

Her mouth imediatly followed her sucked my dick hardly,teasing it with her tongue and stroking it ,ocasionaly grazing it with her teeths,thing she knew I girls think they have to „take it easy".Lick a bit,than suck it gently...Neah...We're guys,we like to cum,that's don't care about us cum and we'll be happy.

She kept sucking ,stroking and ocasionaly pumping,faster and harder,caressing my tights with her hands.I could see trough the light scarf how her head bobbed up and down and my gaze locked with the point were her full,red lips conected with my looked up at me trought her lashes,grazing me playfully with her teeth.I lifted my hand and curled it in her hair,massaging the skin on the back of her was so good at was amazing and I was thankfull I had someone as powerfull,sexy and divine as her.

I was getting close,I could feel the familiar sensation of pleasure and sucked even faster and for a moment she removed my wet dick from her mouth and kissed the skin aroun it,lightly touching and caressing my balls at the same time.I pushed slowly back to my dick,that she licked slowly and than puted again in her time she mantained a steady,fast rythm,until I fisted my hand harder in her hair,leting her know I was close.I felt it coming and when she started doing some wicked things with her tongue I finally gave up and cum with a moan,throwing my head back , swallowed and than cleaned my dick with her sat in my lap,taking the scarf off as I quickly recoverd.

‚Are you ready for your lap dance ?'

I winked and she got up and started moving languishly above me,than slowly sat in my lap,with her back pressed on my grabbed my left hand and guided it to her tits,massaging them with her palm on top of had amzingly beautiful tits and,dammit,I could've sat here,this way forever.I would' started moaning softly and rubbed against my body insinuant.I lifted my free hand and made my way down her neck,to her belly and than,I took of the bloody panties that were the last obstacle before my spreaded her legs and I let my hand run down between her tights were I started rubbing her clit,while at the same time I was kissing her neck,sucking her flesh and licking my way down her moaned even louder and rubbed herself against my palm,asking for when she is asking for something,you'd better not refuse it.I lowered my hand and slowly caressed her slick,aroused folds,teasing while she moaned and pushed herself in my palm.I use my hand to brush her her of her shoulder so I could have better acces at her neck and ..just tease her a little tilted her head,alowing me to reach her chin and kiss the corner of her lips.

I slowly slid my fingers inside of her,moving them in and out while grabbing her tits moaned throatly and said my 's so good when they call your name...You know you are the one that pleases them...It's fucking arousing like hell.I kept moving my fingers in and out her wet pussy until she grabbed the hand I had on her tits firmly and pressed even harde to my chest.I aded an extra finger and used my thumb to rubb her took me 10 seconds to make her cum this way.I felt her muscles tensing and constricting around my fingers and her moans becamed louder and ,she relaxed and turned around to look in my eyes.

‚Are we ready for the desert?'

‚Oh,is there where your baking skills were hidden?'

‚But of course,You already knew that...'

I lifted her in my arms and went to the bedroom while she continued to caress my back and gently suck the flesh of my neck.I sat her on the bed and leaned to the drawer to take a rubbed my back again and encircled me with her tights,pressing her warm pussy on my erection.

‚Rose,you are driving me crazy...You have no idea what you are doing to me...'

‚A bit clisheistic,are we?'

‚...aaand we don't like clicheistic crap...'I said leaning over her to kiss her full lips.

‚I might be a little into these clisheistic crap tought...'

‚That is too bad because I'm an original man and I already gave you all the clishes I have...'

I leaned over her and kissed her with more urgency and force.I puted on the turned around with her hands on the bed frame and her back at me,looking over the shoulder .I don't need to hear it twice.I kneed behind her and shoved my dick inside my favorite was wet,warm and tight around my dick and I felt the urge to fuck it like never and make her scream my moaned and threw her head back.I placed my hands on her hips and moved in and out,changing the angle hair felt on her back in black waves as we both moved in synchron and some of the locks were wet with sweat.I bend over her and let my right hand go between her tights were it found her clit and started rubbing it in a matching rythm with my penetrations.I could feel her parted folds next to my fingers as my dick spreaded them and was so soft and wet...

‚Oh my God,Adrian,yes...yeah...oh...'

‚Do you like that?Do you like me fucking you?Do you want it harder?'

She nodded and moaned again when I pulled back and shoved my dick as deep as I could,until I felt it reaching her cervix.

‚Say my name baby,and I'll make you cum...just say my name.'

‚Oh Adrian...yeah...'

I let go of her pussy and fisted my hand in her hair,pulling her head back while I kept fucking her faster and faster until her moans becamed screams and I felt her coming.I kept thrusting further and faster,really close now,due to the pumpings around my dick.I let go of her hair,grabbed her hips again and with on final furious thrust,I came into her and stoped,still holding the grip on her hips.

I finaly leted go and laid down on the put her head on my chest and heavily breathed while I took off the condom and puted it aside.I looked into her beautiful,dark gave me a pervert look.

‚Oh,noooo...Ma'am...As I can recall,I owe you dinner first...'

She bend over me and kissed me softly,plunging her tongue in my mouth and giving a last stroke to my dick before she got up.

‚Well,it's a date than.'


End file.
